


Hillside Dalliance

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Smut, You know what it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: Rania decides to take a different step forward with her relationship with Ariana





	Hillside Dalliance

Rania loved her girlfriend very much. They had fun, they went on adventures. Rania always felt safe with Ariana, there was something about the girl’s presence that made her feel warm. Rania never complained about Ariana, but sometimes she could be a little too careful and didn’t mess around. Rania knew she still sometimes sold her services, and one day had overheard one of Ariana’s friends talking. About how daring she was at her clients, and how suave she was. But when she was around Rania, Ariana was nothing but careful, respectful and cautious. Even when Rania’s mother isn’t around. There is no rough housing, no daring secretive moves. So she had to change that.

 

“Ariana?”

  
“Hmm?” The girl replied, sounding very lost in thought. Rania could feel her by her side, the steady warmth of the girl leaching into Rania’s own side.

  
“We are alone right now...” Rania trailed off, sliding a hand coyly over to Ariana’s thigh. She felt the moment her girlfriend stiffened, and heard the sharp intake of breath.

  
“Rania, we are in the middle of the forest, any ranger could see,” Ariana hissed. Rania slid her hand farther up Ariana’s thigh, drawing invisible patterns on her inner thigh.

  
“We’re high up on the trail, no one will see us” Rania whispered. It took a moment, but she easily found Ariana’s neck and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck. Ariana shivered, and then her entire body softened and she leaned into Rania. Rania smirked, and slid her hand higher up, brushing Ariana’s crotch. She jumped, and Rania took that moment to suck hard on the juncture of Ariana’s neck and shoulder.

  
Ariana moaned, a hand coming up to tangle in Rania’s hair.

  
“Rania, we can get caught,”

  
Rania licked the spot she had just sucked, tonguing the sensitive flesh. Her other hand cupped Ariana, feeling heat pooling behind the thin fabric of her riding pants. Rania stroked upwards, stoking the heat for a moment, before pulling back to stroking her thighs.

  
“I really don’t care,” She whispered in Ariana’s ear, “Maybe I want them to see what I can do to you”. Ariana whined and wiggled, hips following her hand and Rania felt a grin stretching across her face.

  
“Patience,” She whispered, receiving a shudder in response. Rania then slid her hand under Ariana’s shirt and slowly up her stomach. Goosebumps followed in the wake of her fingertips, and Rania continued her ministrations to Ariana’s neck. Her fingertips found a lacy bra, which she toyed with, continuing to softly trace the skin. Ariana wiggled for a moment before pushing Rania’s hands away. For a moment, Rania panicked thinking that she’d gone too far. But a soft thud of cloth on the ground, and Ariana pulling her hands back, Rania found she’d only removed the outer layers of clothing, leaving her top bare. Rania grinned and kissed her girlfriend.

  
“Left the bra for you,” Ariana panted after Rania pulled away. Rania grinned, kissing her again, biting hard on her lip before pulling away.

  
“Front clasp?” Rania inquired, and Ariana nodded. Rania slid her hands down, finding the clasp. It easily gave way beneath her fingertips, and Rania spread her hands, pushing the bra to the side. Her fingers found soft warm flesh beneath. Rania paused, before leaning down and licking a stripe between Ariana’s breasts. Ariana gasped, hand flying to grip Rania’s shoulders.

  
Rania slid one hand gently across Ariana’s breasts, teasing the skin into raised goosebumps. She paused, then leaned down to lick and suck at her nipple, cupping and massaging the skin. Ariana’s shaky breaths above told Rania she was doing it right.  
“Maybe I want everyone to see what a little blind girl can do to Jorvik's biggest slut,” Ariana sucked in a breath, and Rania felt her thread her fingers through her hair.

  
“You’re no little girl,” Ariana panted again, body tense below Rania's fingers. Rania grinned, and sucked a nipple into her mouth, teasing the small bud with her tongue. Ariana jerked and tightened her hold in Rania’s hair. Rania released the nipple and growled low in her throat at the pain. Ariana moaned and pulled Rania up into a bruising kiss.

  
“That was fucking hot,” she gasped, pulling away. Rania grinned and slid her hands back down to rest on Ariana’s hips.

  
“Well remind me to use that next time then-” She paused, cocking her head. “Someone is coming” Ariana squeaked, and Rania could hear her scrambling around, most likely trying to compose herself. Rania reached out and grabbed her wrist.

  
“Hold on,”

  
“What?” Ariana whispered, her voice harsh and panicked. Rania slid her hand down, and into Ariana’s pants, swiping her fingers through the puddles of slick. Ariana squawked in surprise, and Rania pulled her hand out, and slowly sucked her fingers clean, savoring the musky taste. She could feel Ariana’s eyes on her, and the whispered “oh fuck” and hooves were cluttering up the hill.

  
“Morning!” A voice called. It took Rania a moment to place the voice as a Ranger and she easily fixed her hair, glancing in the direction of the voice.

  
“Morning! How are you today?”

  
The ranger reined in her horse a few feet away from them, “Good, what are you two up?”

  
“Oh just picking berries, someone of them ripened early today” Rania slid her fingers back into her mouth, sucking on them with a pop and Ariana made a strangled noise behind her.

  
“Oh, well have a good morning then Rania, your mother was looking for you earlier,”

  
“Oops forgot to meet her, I’ll be headed that way now!” Rania waved in her direction, waiting for the noise of hooves to fade down the hill. Ariana groaned behind her, and Rania smirked, before turning in her girlfriend's direction. She found Ariana, and pulled her into a kiss, sliding her tongue across Ariana’s lips before pulling back.

  
“We will finish this later,” She stood and whistled for her horse. Dellinger's hooves clattered up the hill, and she reached out to find him. Rania scrambled into the saddle and grinned towards Ariana. She blew a kiss and urged Dellinger down the hill and towards Dundull.

 

Ariana watched her go, the halflings tail disappearing from view. There was a snort from her left, and Ariana turned around to see Lion behind her.

  
“You’re fucked” He snorted. Ariana reached over and chucked a rock at her horse, cheeks burning.

  
“Am not!” He darted the stone, laughing at his rider.

  
“You are so screwed, are we going to be hearing wedding bells soon?” Ariana crossed her arms, straightening her hair and shoving her hat back on her head.

  
“Don’t get me started on Lady, Mr. Sneak out at night” Lion immediately shut up, dropping his head. Ariana glanced down at her shirt and cussed as she realized it was backward.

  
“You’re fucked”

  
“LION I SWEAR”


End file.
